


Touch

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Minis [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, LENA GETS A HUG, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lena gets a hug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt:  
> Supercorp!

Kara loves when Lena sits and talks with her. She’s never met anyone who wanted to talk with her more than Supergirl (no one who didn’t know that Kara is Supergirl that is). 

Lena smiles and laughs at her horrible puns and there’s a twinkle in her eyes that Kara can’t help but love. Lena has bad days though, days when her eyes don’t twinkle and her smiles are all forced. 

Kara found out that Lena liked physical contact on one of those days. Lena was quiet and frowning when Jess showed Kara in. The CEO  barely glanced up but waved Jess out. 

Kara walked up to her desk and her worry only grew. Lena’d never ignored her before.

“Sit” It was sharp and Kara tilted her head in confusion. 

Lena looked up, realized her tone and sighed. She turned off her computer screen and came around to the couch. “Sit, please, if you’d like.” Lena sat and sighed again. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Kara padded over to her and sat next to her. The worry was apparently well founded. “Lena, I just came to visit. What’s wrong?” 

She looked taken aback by that and sighed again. Lena shook her head, “Nothing very interesting, just some board members and their concerns.” Lena flopped her hand on the couch in frustration and blew out a breath. 

Kara slipped her hand into Lena’s and Lena held her hand perfectly still. Kara gave her a little squeeze and smiled, “Would you like to talk about it?”

Lena’s gaze dropped to their hands. Lena’s hand was soft and Kara couldn’t help but rub her thumb over Lena’s knuckles, hopefully soothingly. Kara watched Lena’s gaze. 

“Oh. Sorry, I just-” Kara started to pull away but Lena closed her fingers around her hand and held on. 

“No, I,” Lena shook her head and bit her lip. She did that a lot around Kara. “Most people just don’t want to touch me.” 

Kara’s heart broke. This woman was trying so hard and got no recognition. She just wanted to make the world a better place and people wouldn’t even touch her because of her last name.

“Can I hug you?”

“What?”

Kara shifted closer and squeezed Lena’s hand again, gently of course. “Hugs always make me feel better, can I?” Kara shifted so her knee touched Lena’s and she was as close as she could get before she had to move their hands.

Lena swallowed and Kara leaned closer, she just wanted to comfort this woman. She deserved it, she’d worked so hard. Lena nodded minutely and Kara let go of her hand to pull her closer. 

It was an awkward legs-pressed-together, twisting to the side, sort of hug, but Lena sighed into it and Kara smiled. Lena relaxed and Kara kept shifting until Lena was tucked against her a little more comfortably. 

Kara made it a point to touch Lena after that. Just a hand to her elbow or a short hug. Anything so the woman wouldn’t feel so alone. Lena seemed to open up more after that too, her smiles just a little fuller than before.


End file.
